


Black Night

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair is always a precious baby, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I love my Female Cousland, It's almost an Apocalypse Zombie but wit Darkspawns, Maybe soon in english?, Minor Character Death, POV Alternating, Sorry for the stupid tags, Wynne is a badass
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: Nell’Era del Drago il Quinto Flagello ha distrutto il Thedas, il morbo DS ha trasformato la maggior parte degli abitanti negli orribili Darkspawn, trasformandoli così schiavi dell’orribile scienziato che ha diffuso il morbo e che viene chiamato Arcidemone.Solo un piccolo gruppo di guerrieri, i Custodi Grigi, continua a lottare per l’umanità nella speranza di trovare una cura al morbo e salvare l’umanità da un triste destino.Il Quartiere generale dei Custodi è diventato il vecchio castello di Ostagar, l’ultimo baluardo  contro l’avanzata dell’oscurità.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: "Questa storia partecipa alla prima edizione del Prompt Challenge, indetto dalla pagina Facebook di Dragon Age - Italia”   
> I prompt che ho scelto sono:  
> #2 - Sussurro;  
> #42 - AU post-apocalittica;  
> #68 - “È una specie di rischio professionale per le anime gemelle? Una non vale molto senza l’altra” - Al di là dei sogni, Vincent Ward;  
> #91 - "We are far from home / but we’re so happy." - Of Monsters and Men - From Finner.  
> n.d.A: . Il titolo è una canzone degli Stratovarius

**Fandom** : Dragon Age: Origins  
**Personaggi** : (Xelyade) Cousland, Alistair Theirin, Wynne, Morrigan, Zevran, Oghren, Altri.  
**Pairing** : Cousland/Theirin  
**Rating** : Arancione  
**Chapter** : 1/2  
**Genere** :  Sentimentale, Azione, **_Dark_**  
**Warning** : Angst, Het, AU.  
**Summary** : Nell’Era del Drago il Quinto Flagello ha distrutto il Thedas, il morbo DS ha trasformato la maggior parte degli abitanti negli orribili Darkspawn, trasformandoli così schiavi dell’orribile scienziato che ha diffuso il morbo e che viene chiamato Arcidemone.  
Solo un piccolo gruppo di guerrieri, i Custodi Grigi, continua a lottare per l’umanità nella speranza di trovare una cura al morbo e salvare l’umanità da un triste destino.  
Il Quartiere generale dei Custodi è diventato il vecchio castello di Ostagar, l’ultimo baluardo       contro l’avanzata dell’oscurità.    
**Note** : " ** _Questa storia partecipa alla prima edizione del Prompt Challenge, indetto dalla pagina Facebook di Dragon Age - Italia_** ”   
_I prompt che ho scelto sono_ :  
**#2** \- _Sussurro_ ;  
**#42 -** _AU post-apocalittica_ ;  
**#68** \- _“È una specie di rischio professionale per le anime gemelle?  Una non vale molto senza l’altra” - Al di là dei sogni, Vincent Ward;_  
**_#91_** _\- "We are far from home / but we’re so happy."  - Of Monsters and Men - From Finner._  
**n.d.A:**. Il titolo è una canzone degli Stratovarius

 

 

 

Black Night

 

 

_ “New day will dawn _

_ For me and for you carry on _

_ Black night is gone _

_ Look what we have done” _

 

 

 

**Era del Drago**.  Una spaventosa epidemia generata dal morbo DS, originariamente concepito dal geniale scienziato con il delirio di onnipotenza Archer Demian, ha infettato quasi tutti gli esseri umani e gli animali con risultati differenti:  una parte della popolazione mondiale non è riuscita a sopravvivere, un’altra parte ha subito una degenerazione che li ha resi dei mostri crudeli e senza coscienza mentre un’altra piccola percentuale si è miracolosamente scoperta immune al morbo.  
Questo piccolo gruppo di umani sopravvissuti si è poi barricata nella vecchia base militare di Ostagar, a sud della prima cittadina caduta, Lothering, e da allora combatte per scacciare i Prole Oscura e trovare una cura che possa salvare l’umanità dall’estinzione. 

La resistenza si è data poi il nome di Custodi Grigi e il loro obiettivo primario è quello di raggiungere le città che ancora resistono e trarre in salvo gli immuni per poi condurli ad Ostagar e rendere loro dei Custodi, nella speranza di formare un esercito di uomini e donne che possa contrastare i Prole Oscura ed arrivare all’origine dell’epidemia.  
  
 

*

  
**Era del Drago, un anno dopo la caduta dell’ultima città degli umani, Altura Perenne**.

 

Xelyade stava facendo il turno di guardia quella notte.  
Imbracciava il suo fidato Barrett M107A1, quello che Duncan le aveva permesso di avere dopo che era riuscita a diventare un Custode Grigio attivo e operante sul campo.  
Era un fucile pesante, quasi quindici chili, ma le aveva salvato la vita in più di un’occasione e la faceva sentire sicura. Il suo peso tra le mani era l’ancora che ancora la teneva coi piedi ben piantati in terra.  
Si svegliava ancora nel pieno della notte, sudata e tremante, ma almeno aveva smesso di urlare. Nelle prime settimane dopo la caduta di Altura, aveva sognato e risognato il momento in cui i Prole Oscura avevano fatto irruzione nella sua casa ed avevano aggredito la sua famiglia.  
Suo nipote Oren era stato divorato da un gruppo di piccoli orribili genlocks, mentre sua madre Oriana era stata trascinata via, le sue urla strazianti le facevano ancora venire i brividi. I suoi genitori erano stati infettati ma avevano scelto di uccidersi piuttosto che diventare dei mostri senz’anima. Suo fratello Fergus era disperso ma Xelyade aveva poche speranze che fosse ancora vivo.  
Era sola, non c’era nessun altro al mondo.

Almeno così aveva pensato finché Duncan non l’aveva portata ad Ostagar: lì aveva incontrato tantissime persone che condividevano con lei una storia simile, persone sole che non avevano nessun altro al mondo se non quella numerosa famiglia allargata. Se all’inizio, troppo presa dal dolore, poco le era importato della causa per la quale combattevano i Custodi ed aveva cercato a più riprese di perdersi nell’Oblio e non dover rivivere mai più quelle orribili scene, con il passare del tempo la sete di vendetta aveva preso il sopravvento e per i mesi successivi si era dedicata anima e corpo all’allenamento estenuante al quale coloro che desideravano combattere contro i Prole Oscura e diventare dei veri e propri Custodi si sottoponevano.  
La vendetta le bruciava ancora nel petto quando aveva finalmente fatto la conoscenza di Alistair, di ritorno da una missione di recupero a Denerim - il più giovane dei Custodi dopo di lei.  
I sentimenti che erano fioriti fra loro avevano mitigato il dolore e trasformato la vendetta in sete di giustizia e speranza.  
Alistair le aveva insegnato che persino in un mondo oscuro come quello in cui si ritrovavano si poteva essere felici.  
  
“Xel?” la voce di Daveth nell’auricolare la scosse dai suoi pensieri. La notte era quieta ed il cielo un’infinita distesa nera sul quale risplendevano ad intervalli troppo lunghi minuscole stelle. L’inverno quell’anno era stato clemente abbastanza da risparmiare loro un’eccesso di pioggia ma in compenso Ostagar era ammantata di neve. Nei giorni precedenti era stata alta tanto da arrivarle alle ginocchia e lei non era esattamente un gigante.  
“Ehi Dav, notato niente?” gli chiese, guardandosi intorno. Non c’erano nulla lì fuori se non il silenzio cupo della notte.  
“Per adesso è tutto tranquillo, tu?”  
“No, niente.”  
“Bene, speriamo che resti così almeno fino all’alba!” sospirò l’uomo, sbadigliando.  
Daveth Roy era la prima persona che l’aveva avvicinata dopo il suo arrivo; anche se Duncan l’aveva avvertito di lasciarla in pace, Daveth aveva deciso di attaccare bottone con una battuta che gli aveva fatto guadagnare un pugno dritto sul naso.

L’inizio di una grande amicizia, così diceva lui a chiunque.  
Xelyade sorrise ripensando all’espressione di Alistair quando gli avevano raccontato come la ragazza nuova avesse messo al tappeto Daveth sin dal primo giorno; le sue risate quando lei gli aveva poi svelato quale fosse la famosa battuta che l’aveva fatta scattare…  
“Ho sentito qualcosa!”  
Quelle parole spezzarono in pochi secondi l’incantesimo dei suoi ricordi e la sua mente tornò vigile sulla situazione presente. Aveva uno strano formicolio alle mani, come se dovesse succedere qualcosa ma non sapeva esattamente cosa.  
Strinse la presa sul suo Barrett al punto tale che le sbiancarono le nocche. Il dito sul grilletto era pronto a fare fuoco in qualsiasi momento.  
“Cosa?!”  
“Ho sentito un fruscio nei cespugli ad est” bisbigliò l’altro “mi avvicino per vedere di cosa si tratta!”  
“Daveth! No!” sibilò agitata “Non andare da solo, aspetta che ti raggiunga!”  
“No, devi rimanere a coprire quella zona, Xel.”  
“Sei un idiota!” sbottò lei a mezza voce. “Lo sai benissimo che le squadre di ricognizione si muovono in-” ma non finì mai la frase perché le sue parole furono coperte dalle urla di terrore di Daveth.  
Senza perdere altro tempo, Xelyade corse nella direzione nella quale sapeva esserci il suo compagno di ronde; poco lontano dall’unica entrata di Ostagar c’era un piccolo ma folto gruppo di cespugli che per i piccoli genlocks era un nascondiglio strategico ottimale.  
Dalla sua postazione a nord-est ci volevano cinque minuti per raggiungere il folto gruppo di cespugli; quei cinque minuti potevano fare una grandissima differenza fra la vita e la morte di Daveth.  
Il cuore le batteva furiosamente nel petto, stava sudando per l’agitazione e l’ansia, i lunghi capelli argentei racchiusi in una coda alta ben stretta le sbattevano in faccia per il vento, le braccia le dolevano per lo sforzo di mantenere il Barrett in guardia ma le sue gambe non cedevano, percorreva con sicurezza il terreno che ormai conosceva a menadito.  
Il silenzio che le si stringeva addosso le inchiodò nel petto un profondo senso di disperazione: non sentiva la voce di Daveth, nessun segno che un uomo solo e disperato stesse lottando contro un folto gruppetto di orridi mostri, l’unico rumore che avvertiva era il suo cuore impazzito.  
Cinque minuti dopo era ferma, ansimante, nella postazione di Daveth; di lui non c’erano segni.  
Xelyade provò con l’auricolare.  
“Daveth?”  
Nulla.  
“Dav!?” riprovò ma sapeva perfettamente che era tutto inutile. Cambiò la frequenza della sua piccola radio.  
“Commando abbiamo un problema!” esclamò, guardandosi attorno costantemente. “Daveth è sparito nei cespugli ad est, credo che sia stato attaccato da un piccolo gruppo di genlocks.”  
“Xel? Xel dove ti trovi adesso?” la voce agitata dall’altro capo della trasmissione aveva un pesante accento straniero.  
“Zevran sto seguendo le tracce di Daveth ma ho bisogno di rinforzi immediati!”  
“Il gruppo di pattuglia ad ovest sta arrivando; saranno lì tra dieci minuti.”  
“Non c’è abbastanza tempo!” esclamò la ragazza, facendo un passo verso i cespugli. “Daveth potrebbe essere morto per allora!”  
“Questa è una possibilità” ammise l’altro, accondiscendente “ma questo non vuol dire che tu debba mettere a repentaglio la tua vita in questo modo a dir poco stupido.”  
Zevran era un giovane uomo proveniente da Antiva, dalla carnagione scura e i capelli chiarissimi. Aveva due tatuaggi sul volto, occhi d’ambra con una perenne luce di malizia e un sorriso sempre pronto, così come battute e racconti sconci.  
Era tra i pochi cari amici che Xelyade aveva ma a volte sorprendeva quanto potesse essere cinico.  
Certo, logicamente aveva ragione: rischiare anche la sua vita per inseguire un uomo che poteva essere sicuramente già morto era una stupidaggine ma… ma Daveth era suo amico. Lei glielo doveva, non avrebbe permesso a nessun altro di essere fatto a pezzi, non quando lei poteva fare qualcosa.  
“Glielo devo.” sussurrò, avanzando ancora nel folto dei cespugli. “È mio amico.”

Sentì Zevran sospirarle nell’orecchio, un piccolo sorriso le affiorò sul viso ma ebbe vita breve: c’erano tracce! Tracce fresche di impronte… grandi e di molte altre più piccole.  
Il sollievo si trasformò in orrore quando, alla luce della torcia posizionata sul Barrett, individuò sulla neve bianca macchie di sangue.  
_È sicuramente di Daveth,_ pensò, _altrimenti sarebbe stato nero_.  
Senza indugiare ulteriormente si addentrò ancora di più nel folto della secca vegetazione: più avanzava più il terreno scendeva in pendio.  
“Ho trovato delle tracce.” bisbigliò all’auricolare, l’orecchio teso nella speranza di avvertire un rumore, qualsiasi rumore che le facesse capire che non era troppo tardi.  
“Sto proseguendo verso sud-est, ho quasi superato la barriera di cesp-” ma le parole le morirono in gola quando vide la scena che le si presentava dinanzi: disteso sulla schiena, completamente ricoperto di sangue c’era Daveth.  
Xelyade si avvicinò di corsa del tutto dimentica della possibilità che i nemici fossero ancora in giro.  
“Daveth…” si inginocchiò vicino al cadavere e, alla luce della torcia vide le condizioni in cui l’avevano ridotto. Le si strinse lo stomaco e la nausea le chiuse per un attimo la gola: gli occhi erano vitrei, spalancati e ciechi su un cielo nero e senza stelle; la bocca era distorta in un orribile grido di sofferenza e tormento, il suo intero viso era distorto, quasi irriconoscibile. Il sangue proveniva dal… dal petto.  
C’era un enorme buco frastagliato, al centro: la carne era scavata e lacerata in più punti, le costole erano state spezzate per far abbastanza spazio a tante piccole paia di mani perché si divertissero a rovistare e a strappare e a tirare… il cuore non c’era più.  
La ragazza si allontanò di scatto, vomitando: le girava la testa, non riusciva più a pensare coerentemente mentre ricordi del passato si sovrapponevano alla scena davanti a lei. Le venne voglia di gridare, il petto le stava per esplodere: si teneva la testa con entrambe le mani, le sembrava sul punto di aprirsi in due…  
“Xelyade!” la voce di Alistair attraverso l’auricolare fece breccia nella sua mente confusa; un’ancora di salvezza alla quale si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze.  
“Al- Alistair..” balbettò, strizzando le palpebre per scacciare lacrime che sapeva non sarebbe mai riuscita a versare. “Alistair ho trovato… ho trovato Dav.”  
“Dove sei?!”  
“Duecento metri sud-est dopo il gruppo di cespugli.”  
“Sei sola?”  
Xelyade si guardò in giro, strizzando gli occhi nell’oscurità: si era dimenticata che i genlocks avrebbero potuto essere ancora lì intorno.  
“Per ora.” rispose. Cercò a tentoni il suo fedele compagno e si rese conto che l’aveva lasciato vicino al cadavere.  
“Non sei al sicuro lì, torna immediatamente indietro!” le ordinò l’altro, la voce resa dura dalla preoccupazione. “Una squadra ti sta venendo incontro non è sicuro per te rimanere lì.”  
“Ma…” balbettò, guardando ciecamente il cadavere “ma… Daveth?”  
“Xel… Daveth è morto, non puoi fare più nulla per lui.”  
“No, io-”  
“Xelyade.”  
“Non riesco a muovermi.” bisbigliò. Le tremavano le gambe, si sentiva intorpidita.  
“Devi alzarti, amore.” le diceva Alistair intanto. “Devi farcela, d’accordo?”  
“Io- io non lo so.”  
“Xel devi provarci, ok? Fallo per me, amore, coraggio. Mettiti in piedi e cammina verso la pattuglia.”  
Un rumore alle sue spalle la fece sobbalzare, si voltò di scatto: nell’oscurità alle sue spalle dieci piccole paia di occhi gialli la stavano fissando con malizia.  
Poteva sentire il loro fetore anche a quella distanza, il respiro accelerato di dieci piccoli genlocks che avevano gli occhi puntati sulla nuova preda.  
“Xel?”  
“Non posso muovermi.” bisbigliò ancora all’auricolare. “Sono qui.”  
Alistair si lasciò andare a diverse imprecazioni mentre lei si voltava lentamente ad affrontare i suoi nemici. Si sentiva già più padrona di sé anche se l’essere disarmata ed in netto svantaggio numerico la metteva in una situazione a dir poco pericolosa.  
Il barrett era solo a pochi passi da lei, se si fosse tuffata avrebbe potuto imbracciarlo e far fuori i genlocks ma quei pochi preziosissimi secondi per prenderlo potevano costarle la vita.  
_No_ , pensò cupamente, _non la vita. Alle donne spetta una sorte ben peggiore della morte…_  
L’urlo di Oriana echeggiò nella sua mente, ricordava il momento in cui l’avevano trascinata via attraverso un buco nelle viscere della terra destinata a diventare un’incubatrice per dei piccoli orridi mostri…  
_Preferisco morire!_ , ruggì orripilata nella sua testa.  
Chiuse un secondo gli occhi; inspirò ed espirò profondamente, i muscoli tesi nell’attesa del momento in cui si sarebbe giocata il tutto per tutto.  
Un battito. 

Due battiti. 

Tre battiti.  
Si sporse in avanti, era pronta a balzare… poi nuovi rumori alle sue spalle, nella direzione dalla quale doveva giungere la pattuglia la distrassero. La flebile trionfante speranza morì, ghiacciandole le vene: non erano Custodi quelli che erano giunti, nel folto della vegetazione altre paia di occhi erano comparsi.  
Si morse a sangue il labbro per non mettersi ad urlare.  
_Uno… due… tre…_ e così via fino a dieci. Altri dieci genlocks.  
Era finita, non c’era via di scampo per lei.  
Si tolse l’auricolare, avvicinò il microfono alle labbra.  
“Alistair” sussurrò. “Ti amo.”  
Lo gettò via, si alzò in piedi guardando i suoi nemici con sguardo di sfida.  
Non sarebbe caduta senza aver dato battaglia; urlando si precipitò sul fucile nello stesso momento in cui i genlocks le si lanciavano addosso.  
La battaglia per la morte ebbe così inizio.  
  
*  
  
Alistair andava avanti ed indietro nella sala d’aspetto.  
Non riusciva a stare fermo, era troppo agitato, tutto quello che era successo in quelle ultime ore continuava a turbinargli nella mente.  
Il terrore che aveva provato quando la comunicazione si era interrotta… non era sicuro che esistessero parole adeguate per descriverlo.  
Si erano fatti strada attraverso i cespugli giusto in tempo per vedere i venti, venti!, genlocks assalirla, tutti insieme. L’aveva vista agitarsi e scalciare per pochi istanti prima di essere sopraffatta. Preso dalla rabbia si era lanciato addosso ai mostriciattoli colpendoli con il suo pugnale dentellato, strappandoli via quando si aggrappavano a lei con forza, prendendoli a calci mentre grugnivano e squittivano finché non smettevano del tutto di muoversi, ignaro del loro sangue nero che schizzava ovunque, o delle urla degli altri della pattuglia.  
Si era fermato solo un istante prima di tirare via i cadaveri dal corpo di Xelyade ed aveva cominciato a respirare solo quando si era accorto che lei respirava ancora.  
La paura allora era diventata urgenza perché da quanto riusciva a vedere era ferita ed il suo respiro irregolare e c’era sangue dappertutto.  
Alistair l’aveva presa tra le braccia, ignorando le proteste di tutti, ed era corso senza fermarsi un attimo verso Ostagar, si era spinto verso l’ala medica, sordo a chiunque, finché non aveva avvistato Wynne, il medico migliore che avessero a disposizione.  
Non l’aveva lasciata nemmeno quando l’avevano portata dentro nonostante la donna avesse insistito più e più volte perché lui se ne andasse.  
Aveva urlato, sopraffatto dalle emozioni, contro Morrigan e le sue veementi proteste finché Duncan e Sten non l’avevano portato via di peso.  
Gli avevano consentito di restare in sala d’attesa solo a patto che non ricominciasse a fare il pazzo. Aveva accettato di buon grado ma non era riuscito a rimanere fermo in un posto per un solo secondo.  
Continuava a chiedere ai medici se ci fossero novità.  
Leliana era andata da lui ed aveva cercato di calmarlo ma questa volta nemmeno lei era riuscita a dargli quel poco di tranquillità che gli serviva; si era rifiutato di farsi medicare, aveva mandato al diavolo coloro che lo avevano invitato ad andare a riposarsi o andare a mangiare qualcosa.  
Tutto quello che aveva fatto e stava facendo ed avrebbe fatto sarebbe stato attendere.  
Erano già passate due ore da quando era dentro.  
 

*

Xelyade stava rincorrendo suo nipote Oren per i corridoi del castello.  
Il piccolo aveva appena compiuto nove anni, aveva i capelli scuri ed arruffati di Fergus, suo padre, e gli occhi chiari e tondi della madre.  
Si erano piaciuti da subito loro due.  
“Corri zia!” le strillava, scansando la servitù che a quell’ora della mattina era indaffarata nei preparativi per il pranzo.  
“Aspetta, sei troppo veloce!” Xelyade lo lasciava sempre vincere, si fingeva lenta, gli dava sempre il vantaggio necessario perché lui riuscisse a batterla.  
Quella volta però c’era qualcosa di strano: le sembrava di essere veramente molto lenta. Nonostante si stesse sforzando come poteva, sentiva le gambe pesanti e stanche.  
Sentiva di non farcela a raggiungere quella piccola sfuggente peste di suo nipote.  
Una crescente sensazione di ansia le stringeva lo stomaco.  
Le persone intorno a lei erano diventate macchie sfocate ed indistinte, le parole dalle loro bocche sembravano grugniti e ringhi incomprensibili, c’era addirittura chi sghignazzava.  
Il corridoio luminoso si era fatto di colpo buio. Xelyade ebbe paura.  
“Oren!” prese a chiamare. “Oren!” ma non ricevette nessuna risposta; la sua voce era alterata, risuonava come un eco sinistro, si sperdeva nell’aria come fosse risucchiato da un vortice.  
Mentre la disperazione le chiudeva lo stomaco, ecco che lo vide: aveva appena attraversato la porta che conduceva alla sua stanza.  
La ragazza prese a correre più velocemente ma nulla cambiava.  
Un’agitazione senza pari s’impossessò di lei, un terrore che non conosceva paragone sembrava averle fermato il cuore: cercava di correre più veloce, di liberarsi dalle invisibili catene che la tiravano dietro.

Disperata si dimenava quando all’improvviso aveva sentito delle urla che le straziarono la mente.  
“Oren!!!” urlò, raddoppiando i suoi sforzi.  
“Zia aiutami!” gridava il bambino “Aiutami! Aiutami!”  
“Sto arrivando! Resisti, sto arrivando!” e all’improvviso le invisibili catene la lasciarono libera e sorpresa dalla velocità magicamente riconquistata finì per sbattere con violenza contro la porta; per non cadere si tenne alla maniglia.  
Le grida erano già cessate.  
Xelyade spalancò la porta e le sembrò di sprofondare in un pozzo nero di follia.  
La scena che le si presentava davanti la tramortì come se avesse ricevuto una martellata in pieno petto: cinque piccoli genlocks erano radunati attorno ad un piccolo corpo. La pietra del pavimento era sparita sotto la densa viscosità del sangue.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato che un bambino di soli nove anni ne potesse contenere così tanto.

I genlocks si voltarono a fissarla, uno ad uno, sghignazzando: uno aveva una piccola mano tra i denti sporchi ed aguzzi, un altro stava assaporando gli occhi tondi e chiari, conficcati come piccole prelibatezze su unghie lunghe e affilate; un altro ancora stava rosicando la carne da una gamba che era stata chiaramente spezzata, il quarto stava succhiando via dall’interno, come se stesse mangiando un prelibato piatto di spaghetti, l’intestino e l’ultimo, il più grosso, masticava con gusto il piccolo cuoricino che stringeva nel pugno.  
Xelyade arretrò, la sua mente incapace di registrare un tale orrore.  
Uscì dalla stanza di corsa ma non vide che oltre quella non c’era altro se non il vuoto.  
Precipitò.  
Le sue urla si persero in quel silenzio oscuro.  
 

*

  
Alistair rientrò nella camera nella quale era ricoverata una quindicina di minuti dopo l’attacco di isteria che l’aveva colpita.  
Dopo aver atteso due ore  e mezza, Wynne gli aveva concesso di entrare e di restarle accanto a patto che non la disturbasse in nessuna maniera. Lui aveva acconsentito e le si era letteralmente precipitato accanto.  Le aveva scostato con delicatezza una ciocca argentea dal viso tumefatto e le aveva posato un bacio gentile sulle labbra.  
Si era poi seduto sulla piccola poltroncina e, dopo averle preso la mano ed averle sussurrato qualche parola di conforto, sopraffatto dalla stanchezza si era finalmente lasciato andare ad un sonno esausto.  
All’inizio delle piccole scosse avevano disturbato un po’ il suo sonno ma non ci aveva fatto caso, dimentico di tutto, tanta era la stanchezza fisica e mentale che l’aveva preso.  
A farlo mugugnare era stata la pressione sempre più decisa sulla sua mano: non si ricordava di averla lasciata stretta in una qualche morsa di sorta. Un’altra dannata trappola di Zevran?  Il bip dei macchinari aveva risvegliato la sua memoria e a poco a poco aveva cominciato a ricordare dove si trovava e perché.  
Prima che fosse completamente sveglio però, delle terribili urla avevano lacerato come un pugnale il velo del sonno ed aveva riaperto gli occhi sulla ragazza che amava solo che al suo posto aveva trovato una furia folle, con la bocca spalancata in un grido talmente acuto che per un attimo aveva temuto seriamente che potesse lacerarla la gola e farle letteralmente esplodere i polmoni.

Si era alzato di scatto stringendo i denti contro il dolore alla mano, l’aveva chiamata nel panico più e più volte senza però che questo sortisse alcun effetto, aveva i muscoli talmente tesi che avrebbe potuto spezzarsi da un momento all’altro… e poi, finalmente, Morrigan e Wynne avevano fatto il loro ingresso trionfale.  
Ci erano voluti sei infermieri perché riuscissero a tenerla ferma abbastanza perché Wynne potesse sedarla. Per sicurezza l’aveva fatta legare al letto e anche se ad Alistair questa cosa non era minimamente piaciuta aveva dovuto convenire che per il suo bene era necessario e così non aveva detto nulla.  
In quel momento era di nuovo al capezzale della donna che amava, pesantemente sedata in quello che poteva augurarle fosse un sonno senza sogni.  
Le teneva nuovamente la mano, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso; se pensava che era stato così vicino a perderla… represse a stento un brivido.  
“Ti amo.” le sussurrò, baciandole le dita graffiate, una ad una.

L’aveva sentita dall’auricolare, quando a mo’ di addio gli aveva detto che lo amava.  
Era stato appena un sussurro eppure lui l’aveva sentita forte e chiaro.  
Quelle parole avevano ancora un sapore amaro sulla sua lingua, avevano ancora il retrogusto di un addio che lui era stato a tanto così da non impedire.  
Se fosse arrivato più tardi non avrebbe avuto nemmeno un corpo da piangere.  
I genlocks non uccidevano le donne ma le rapivano affinché diventassero le compagne dei Prole Oscura più forti, così che potessero violentarle e ingravidarle. Come formiche brulicavano sotto  i loro piedi, si riproducevano, si moltiplicavano a vista d’occhio, lavoravano incessantemente per allargare il loro sudicio immondo regno, così che la loro formica regina - beh, in quel caso Re - fosse soddisfatto.

Alistair viveva solo per il giorno in cui quel bastardo di Archer Demian fosse venuto allo scoperto solo per ritrovarsi il corpo crivellato dai colpi della sua arma.  
Respirò a fondo per calmare la propria rabbia, adesso la sua priorità era Xelyade.  
 

*

  
Ci vollero due giorni perché Wynne decidesse che per la bella addormentata fosse tempo di tornare tra i vivi.  
All’inizio Xelyade era un po’ confusa ma pian piano riuscì a rimettere insieme il puzzle degli ultimi avvenimenti, solo che non ricordava perché mai fosse legata al letto d’ospedale.  
“È per il tuo bene.” le aveva risposto con gentilezza il medico. “E per quello di Alistair.” aveva aggiunto poi, pensierosa, osservando la mano fasciata dell’uomo che russava sonoramente sul letto accanto.  
Xelyade non capì cosa intendeva ma si sentiva troppo stanca per pensarci così, quando Wynne andò via, si addormentò di nuovo.  
Al suo secondo risveglio Alistair era accanto a lei che leggeva un libro di cui non c’era più la copertina.  
Sembrava più pallido del solito, aveva delle ombre scure sotto gli occhi e la barba non era fatta da più o meno tre giorni, come se non avesse mai abbandonato il suo posto accanto a lei.  
“Al?” gracchiò lei, la gola secca per il non parlare le bruciava, come se avesse passato la maggior parte del tempo ad urlare…  
L’uomo distolse subito lo sguardo dal libro e posò i suoi occhi d’ambra su di lei; le sorrise, un enorme sorriso felice che strideva terribilmente con la stanchezza sul suo viso.  
“Ehi, Xel.” salutò piano, alzandosi dalla sedia solo per passarle un bicchiere d’acqua tiepida. La aiutò pazientemente a bere visto che lei aveva ancora i polsi legati.  
“Da quanto tempo sono qui?” chiese lei, debolmente. Aveva ricordi frammentari e non del tutto chiari.  
“Mmh… quattro giorni, con oggi.”  
“Quattro..?” bisbigliò incredula. Era ridotta così male? “Perché sono legata?”  
Alistair si umettò le labbra con la lingua e distolse lo sguardo; lo faceva sempre quando c’era qualcosa che non voleva dirle o stava preparando una bugia da raccontarle.  
“Alistair.” sibilò lei, indurendo lo sguardo appena perché capisse che non voleva nulla che non fosse la verità. L’altro sospirò.  
“Wynne ha dovuto legarti.” iniziò così a piegare. “Hai… degli incubi - molto brutti a vedere come ti agiti - e lei  non voleva che ti facessi male.”  
“O che ne facessi a te?” le era appena venuto in mente che la prima volta in cui aveva parlato con Wynne la donna le aveva detto che quello era necessario per il suo bene e quello di Alistair. Osservandolo bene si rese conto che aveva una mano fasciata e segni di graffi sulle braccia.  
Alistair le sorrise, rassicurante.  
“Va tutto bene amore, sono solo graffi.”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Non dispiacerti.” sentenziò lui deciso. “Adesso vado a chiamare Wynne, ok?”  
Xelyade annuì piano guardandolo uscire dalla stanza in silenzio.  
  
 


	2. Part Second

_ II _

  
  
  
 

Wynne decise che non era ancora il caso di dimetterla.  
Xelyade continuava ad agitarsi contro le sue restrizioni ed Alistair non poteva di certo biasimarla; quando aveva notato i segni che cominciavano a comparirle intorno ai polsi aveva chiesto a Wynne di lasciarla libera.

“Alistair” aveva protestato la donna “se dovesse avere un altro incubo potrebbe farsi del male.”  
“Non succederà” aveva replicato lui, solennemente. “Non glielo permetterò.”  
“Wynne l’aveva soppesato per un attimo, pensierosa.  
“Potrebbe farne a te!” aveva replicato alla fine.  
“Io starò bene.” poi aveva alzato le braccia segnate. “Sono solo graffi.”  
Alla fine era riuscita a convincerla a provare almeno per una notte e vedere come andava.  
“Mi facevano sentire come se fossi pazza.” gli aveva confessato quando lui gliel’aveva fatto notare.  
“Morrigan voleva metterti una camicia di forza!” le aveva bisbigliato all’orecchio, mentre la donna verificava che tutto fosse in ordine.  
Ovviamente l’aveva sentito perché gli rivolse una delle sue occhiate velenose.  
“Se non la lasci riposare” minacciò “la farò mettere a te!”  
Avevano continuato a battibeccare e quella scenetta familiare aveva tirato fuori una piccola sofferta risatina da Xelyade.  
La considerava una vittoria.  
La quarta notte però, le cose andarono storte. Nuovamente.  
Xelyade era nuovamente agitata; lo era stata per tutto il giorno ecco perché lui aveva deciso di lasciar perdere il dormire per essere pronto ad intervenire in caso avesse avuto un altro dei suoi attacchi.  
Si alzò silenziosamente dalla sedia, avvicinandosi a lei con cautela: anche se non sembrava era dotata di una forza incredibile e lui voleva evitare il più possibile di entrare in contatto con i suoi pugni.  
“Xel.” la chiamò piano, scuotendola con cautela. “Xelyade svegliati.”  
Qualsiasi fosse la cosa che stava sognando doveva essere il peggior incubo che avesse fatto finora: era diventata pallida, il respiro le si era accelerato al punto tale che il petto si alzava ed abbassava ad una frequenza allarmante; teneva le mani così strette che sicuramente si era rotta la pelle del palmo con le unghie. Tutto il suo corpo era rigido, la mascella serrata così forte che sentiva i denti digrignare.  
Era immobile come fosse paralizzata nel sonno; Alistair ebbe paura che potesse soffocare così la afferrò, preso dal panico, per le spalle e la scosse con violenza.  
Una, due, tre volte.  
Nulla.  
“Xelyade!” urlò. “Xelyade, svegliati!” ma non sembrava sortire alcun effetto.  
La schiaffeggiò, addirittura, ma nulla.  
Sentendosi vagamente in colpa - le guance di lei erano diventate di un rosa acceso - la depose nuovamente sul letto e si precipitò verso la porta, decidendo che fosse giunto il momento di buttare giù Morrigan e Wynne dal letto.  
Non arrivò mai alla maniglia.  
 

*

  
Xelyade si trovava in una grotta molto buia e fetida.  
Le pareti erano ricoperte di una qualche strana pianta robusta e viscida; vi si era appoggiata contro in cerca di appoggio per proseguire il cammino ma a toccarla le si era rivoltato lo stomaco e così adesso avanzava nel buio, con le mani protese in avanti.  
L’aria era irrespirabile, faceva pochissimi brevi respiri ma si rese conto che quel metodo le faceva girare la testa; un sapore putrido rendeva amara la sua bocca, conati di vomito le chiusero la gola.  
Sentiva il panico crescere dentro di sé: aveva freddo, si sentiva nuda.  
Si rese conto che lo era.  
Tremò, coprendosi con le braccia il seno e il pube; si sentiva osservata, come se migliaia di piccoli occhi gialli la stessero osservando nel buio.  
Il cuore le rimbombava con forza nelle orecchie, sembrava volerle fuggire via dal petto come se avesse esattamente intuito quale fosse il pericolo che si nascondeva nel buio intorno; la sua mente anche sapeva ma stava faticando ad accettare e realizzare la cosa, magari nella speranza di contenere il panico che le stava già attorcigliando le viscere. Non osava emettere un fiato né muovere un muscolo.  
_Alistair_ , pensava, _Alistair, Alistair, Alistair… aiuto!_

Un rumore davanti a sé attirò la sua attenzione: qualcosa stava avanzando nella sua direzione a passi lenti e strascicati.  
Istintivamente fece un passo indietro.  
Gocce, probabilmente d’acqua, cadevano al suolo da qualche parte alle sue spalle.  
“C-chi sei?” chiese alla _qualsiasi cosa fosse_ che si avvicinava, i denti le battevano per il freddo.  
Nessuna risposta.  
“Ho detto” ripeté con più decisione “chi sei?!”  
Questa volta una risatina echeggiò nell’aria; sembrò frantumarsi contro le pareti e ripetersi all’infinito. Un’eco ripreso da più e più persone. O creature mostruose.  
_Sta calma_ , si disse severamente. _Sta calma, sta calma…_  
Fioche luci si accesero; Xelyade si guardò rapidamente intorno per vedere chi o cosa le avesse accese ma non riusciva nemmeno ad individuarle, come se qualcuno avesse semplicemente pensato di illuminare la scena e questa fosse mutata in base ai suoi desideri. Fu percorsa da una nuova scarica di brividi.  
Davanti a lei la cosa si stava avvicinando sempre di più: pochi passi e si sarebbe perfettamente trovata nel magico cono di luce.  
Quei pochi secondi che separavano Xelyade dalla creatura sembrarono eterni; la ragazza avrebbe voluto tanto che tutto fosse rimasto nell’oscurità.  
Sua madre diceva sempre che certe volte essere ignoranti era una benedizione; Xelyade non aveva mai capito appieno quella frase… fino a quel momento.  
Oriana, o almeno una cosa che le somigliava vagamente, era a pochi passi da lei; l’aveva riconosciuta per via della forma degli occhi, Oriana era l’unica donna al mondo che avesse quella rotondità perfetta che una volta le aveva dato un’aspetto innocente e fanciullesco ma che, per com’era cambiata, le davano l’aspetto di un enorme orrido insetto con cavità bianche e vuote al posto degli occhi. Sembrava essersi ingrossata, dalle cavità del viso le colava copioso sangue nero ed infetto, i denti erano spezzati e la bocca aperta in un ghigno terrificante; quello che più era scioccante era che dalla schiena le spuntavano delle protuberanze che ricordavano dei lunghi e grossi tentacoli. Sul dorso dove normalmente s’intravedeva la forma delle costole aveva un’altra coppia di seni, dalla pelle tirata e macchiata dalla corruzione. Le gambe erano grosse e flaccide, in alcuni punti sembrava quasi che si stessero unendo.  
Xelyade arretrò di parecchi passi, totalmente senza parole, mentre la sua mente registrava con angoscia che sua cognata si stava lentamente tramutando in una Madre della Nidiata.  
_Se i genlock mi avessero presa,_ si ritrovò a pensare, _questa è la fine che avrei fatto_.  
“Xel…y…d…” la creatura emetteva un suono che somigliava ad un grugnito e un rantolo insieme. Ogni volta che parlava nuovo sangue le colava dalla bocca.  
Quando Oriana era stata portata via, Xelyade aveva sperato con tutte le forze che fosse morta durante il tragitto o che avesse trovato la forza di uccidersi…  
“Oriana.” singhiozzò disperata mentre i sensi di colpa le toglievano il fiato con dolorose fitte nel petto. Quella era colpa sua! Se solo fosse stata meno debole, se si fosse impegnata di più durante gli allenamenti, se avesse… se…  
Uno dei tentacoli scattò verso di lei per afferrarla; Xelyade urlò e si gettò indietro, disgustata. Non voleva che quella cosa la toccasse, non voleva che si avvicinasse, voleva solo scappare dallo sguardo fisso di quegli orribili occhi vuoti…  
“Tu…” gorgogliò la creatura “pr… sto… c…me… me!”  
“NO!” le gridò in risposta, allontanandosi ancora di più, scivolando sul pavimento umido. “NO! STA LONTANA DA ME!” le lanciò contro una pietra che aveva afferrato d’istinto. La creatura emesse un lungo lamento stridulo, una specie di richiamo.  
Xelyade si alzò in fretta da terra, stava sudando per la paura, girava su se stessa per guardare in ogni direzione mentre il grido si disperdeva e si ripeteva all’infinito.  
All’improvviso tutto tacque… poi migliaia di occhietti gialli si aprirono riempiendo il buio tutt’intorno a lei.  
Xelyade iniziò a gridare ma sapeva che non sarebbe servito; alzò la mano tremante in cui stringeva un’altra pietra; la stringeva così forte che si tagliò ma non se ne accorse nemmeno, liquido caldo le corse lungo le gambe ma non ci badò, non aveva motivo per vergognarsi in quell’inferno di occhi crudeli.  
Li avrebbe indotti ad ucciderla, non avrebbe permesso loro di trasformarla in quell’orribile parodia di se stessa, o si sarebbe uccisa da sola colpendosi la testa con la pietra fino a fracassarsela.  
Il primo genlock le corse contro sghignazzando come un pazzo; Xelyade gli andò incontro, lo gettò a terra con la forza della disperazione e prese a colpirgli la testa con violenza finché sangue si riversò, finché non sentì il cranio frantumarsi e la pietra schiacciare il cervello di quell’orrido infimo bastardo.  
L’aria attorno tremò e poi, tutti insieme, occhi gialli le si accalcarono addosso.  
 

*

  
Gli aveva rotto il naso, di questo era certo: sangue caldo gli colava a fiotti lungo il mento mentre cercava di bloccarle le mani e di invertire le loro posizioni; Xelyade lo aveva travolto come una furia, un grido disperato che sembrava quello di un animale con le spalle al muro era stato l’unico avvertimento che aveva ricevuto prima che la ragazza lo spingesse con tutto il suo peso per terra, gli si mettesse a cavalcioni e cominciasse a colpirlo e a colpirlo con il pugno chiuso, urlando e singhiozzando.  
Era stato a pochi centimetri dalla porta quando lo aveva aggredito e adesso stavano lottando entrambi per la loro vita: Xelyade lottava per se stessa nei meandri della sua mente ed Alistair per la sua vita reale; era certo che nello stato in cui si trovava, l’avrebbe sicuramente ucciso.  
Le afferrò i polsi, stringendoli con forza per impedire alle sue mani scivolose di sangue di mollare la presa e, assestandole una ginocchiata su un fianco se la scrollò di dosso, spingendola di lato con forza tale da mandarla a sbattere contro la testiera ai piedi del letto.  
Xelyade era già in piedi, la vide correre verso il comodino e prendere il vassoio di metallo sopra il quale aveva cenato. Si rialzò un secondo troppo tardi, lei gli era già di fronte, gli occhi spalancati e ciechi, fissi sul mondo oscuro dal quale non voleva uscire e poi lo colpì in pieno viso con tutta la forza che aveva.

Divenne tutto buio prima ancora che toccasse terra.  
 

*

 

Naso rotto, lividi ovunque, commozione cerebrale.  
_Naso rotto, lividi ovunque, commozione cerebrale_.  
Xelyade non riusciva a smettere di ripetere quei tre punti ancora ed ancora.  
Erano passati tre giorni da quando aveva aggredito con il vassoio Alistair procurandogli una brutta commozione cerebrale e un’operazione urgente al naso.  
Tre giorni da quando lo aveva visto.  
Era di nuovo legata a letto: quando Wynne era arrivata con una squadra di infermieri l’avevano trovata a cavalcioni del corpo svenuto di Alistair, a fissarsi con sguardo vacuo le mani insanguinate. Forse era stato quello a farla rinsavire quel tanto che bastava perché non uccidesse l’altro a colpi di vassoio.  
Quando poi era ritornata abbastanza in sé da chiedere di chi fosse tutto quel sangue e perché era di nuovo legata a letto e dove fosse Alistair nessuno aveva voluto dirle niente finché non aveva sentito due infermiere spettegolare su quanto _la donna folle_ fosse riuscita a rovinare il naso del luogotenente Theirin.  
Dopodiché aveva pressato Wynne e Morrigan finché quest’ultima non aveva vuotato il sacco e le aveva raccontato esattamente cosa fosse successo.  
L’orrore che si era impadronito era tale che l’aveva intontita e non si era accorta di essere nuovamente legata a letto finché non si era riscossa da suo torpore ed aveva sentito le restrizioni sfregarle contro la pelle. Si era detta di esserselo meritato, la vergogna che provava era troppa ed aveva passato due giorni a piangere e a chiedere come stesse Alistair, senza peraltro mangiare o bere o fare alcunché.  
Il quinto giorno, dopo essersi risvegliata da un lungo sonno sotto farmaci aveva intravisto una figura russare sonoramente sulla sedia accanto al suo letto.  
Aveva battuto piano le palpebre cercando di metterla a fuoco ma era tutto troppo buio e silenzioso perché potesse vederlo chiaramente; esausta si riaddormentò, improvvisamente più tranquilla.  
La seconda notte la figura non russava ma era sveglia, poteva percepire il suo sguardo su di lei; le venne da piangere.  
Pianse ma quello non disse nulla, le prese semplicemente la mano tra le proprie ed iniziò a canticchiare piano una vecchia canzone di un gruppo che aveva ascoltato prima che tutto il mondo andasse a puttane.

“ _We are far from home but we’re so happy, all alone but we’re so happy!_ ”  
Xelyade sorrise per la prima volta da giorni e poi pianse ancora.  
“ _After every sunny day, came a stormy night!_ ” continuò a canticchiare la voce “ _That’s when Finner would say Keep your heads held highs!_ ”  
Si addormentò sulle note di quella vecchia canzone, e per la prima volta da giorni, non fece alcun incubo.  
 

*

  
Alistair sapeva che avrebbe dovuto subire le conseguenze della propria disobbedienza al Medico Capo e stava già pensando a come razionare e dove nascondere le scorte del suo formaggio preferito. 

Dopo la notte in cui Xelyade lo aveva aggredito, dopo l’operazione e il tempo di recupero per l’orribile botta in testa che gli aveva dato, Wynne gli aveva categoricamente vietato di andare da lei.  
Ovviamente lui aveva finto di assecondarla e durante il giorno se ne stava buono buono a fingere di leggere o di dormire; la notte, dopo aver passato ore a supplicare Leliana, era riuscito a convincerla a chiudere un occhio e a lasciarlo sgattaiolare in pace nella stanza di Xelyade.  
Era stato difficile convincerla, tutti in fondo temevano l’ira di Wynne, anche Morrigan nonostante fingesse che non fosse affatto così.  
La prima notte si era clamorosamente addormentato ma la seconda invece era rimasto sveglio e quando la sua bella aveva riaperto gli occhi non aveva avuto bisogno di dirle nulla, così le aveva canticchiato quella canzone che avevano ascoltato mesi prima dal piccolo iPod di lei, durante la loro prima missione, quando si erano ritrovati a campeggiare in un edificio abbandonato prima di Redcliffe, sul Lago Calenhad.  
L’aveva vista addormentarsi ed aveva vegliato su di lei fino all’alba, guardandola respirare piano. 

La terza notte aveva lasciato la lampada accesa e si era messo a leggere quel libro che lei gli aveva regalato tempo addietro.  
Se ne stava seduto sulla sedia scomoda quando lei si era svegliata e gli aveva sorriso stancamente.  
“Che cosa stai leggendo?” gli aveva chiesto, bisbigliando.  
“Il libro che mi hai regalato.”  
“Davvero? E dove sei adesso?”  
Alistair le aveva sorriso.  
“Qui.”  
“Lo so.” gli aveva risposto lei con voce tremante. “Riesco a vederti.” e poi aveva chiuso gli occhi mentre lacrime calde cadevano sul cuscino.  
Alistair si era accomodato meglio sulla sedia ed aveva ripreso a leggere, felice.

 

*

  
La mattina del quarto giorno Wynne lo beccò ritirarsi in camera.  
Alistair dovette subirsi una buona mezz’ora di ramanzina e sentirsi chiamare svariate volte un’ _idiota incosciente_ facendo un enorme sforzo per ignorare la faccia compiaciuta di quella strega di Morrigan.  
“Poteva ferirti nuovamente!” lo riprese la donna anziana, con tono duro.  
“Era legata!” protestò prontamente lui, fissandola incredulo. “Non è una specie di mostro con una forza sovrumana!”  
Wynne e Morrigan si scambiarono un’occhiata veloce.  
“Non sarebbe la prima volta che le nostre cinghie non fermano qualcuno.” intervenne quest’ultima, con un’espressione leggermente più dolce.  
Alistair sapeva dove volevano andare a parare ma non avrebbe permesso a nessuna delle due di insinuare una cosa così assurda.  
“Non è quello che pensate.” ringhiò a denti stretti. “Non è affatto così!”  
“Alistair…” Wynne adottò il tono dolce e calmante che utilizzava ogni volta che doveva riferire una brutta notizia ad un paziente o alla famiglia di chi era così fortunato da avercela ancora. “Devi prendere in considerazione l’idea che per Xelyade possa essere-”  
“NO!” ruggì lui, puntandole contro l’indice, rosso di rabbia. “Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!”  
“La frequenza degl’incubi è aumentata da quando ha incontrato quei genlocks, Alistair. Questi episodi di tale violenza… sono il preludio alla Chiamata. Non voglio indorarti la pillola né voglio che tu ti faccia accecare dai tuoi sentimenti tanto da non vedere l’effettiva realtà della cosa.”  
Alistair chiuse gli occhi, tremante di rabbia ed angoscia: la Chiamata, era così che si riferivano alla corruzione di un Immune. Sfortunatamente si erano resi conto che a lungo andare anche coloro che non avevano contratto inizialmente la malattia col passare del tempo cedevano. Duncan gli aveva raccontato cos’era successo al suo comandante, Genevieve, quando la corruzione l’aveva presa, trasformandola in un Prole Oscura.  
Non erano riusciti a prenderla ed era scappata, probabilmente si era unita a tutti gli altri mostri in circolazione. Un altro caso lo avevano avuto pochi mesi prima dell’arrivo di Xelyade ad Ostagar, un uomo, Ser Jory, era stato ferito da un Hurlock.  
Nessuno si era accorto di niente finché non aveva cominciato a fare incubi seguiti da episodi di violenza inaudita. Era riuscito a strappare le cinghie del letto e a ferire cinque infermieri prima che il Capitano Garrett Hawke riuscisse a metterlo fuori gioco.  
“Vi sbagliate.” protestò debolmente. “Xelyade è forte. L’altra notte non ha avuto alcun incubo!”  
“Questo non significa-” un rumore dietro la porta interruppe i tre; Morrigan si diresse alla porta e la spalancò.  
Alistair non riusciva a vedere con chi stesse parlando, quando alla fine entrò aveva uno sguardo professionale e distaccato sul viso.  
“Dobbiamo andare” disse all’altra. “La squadra di Oghren è appena ritornata ed abbiamo gente da ricucire.”  
Prima di uscire dalla stanza, Wynne si voltò per dirgli qualcosa ma lui la interruppe.  
“Ti stai sbagliando.” non c’era altro da aggiungere.  
 

*

  
  
Zevran ed Oghren erano andati a trovarla quella mattina.  
Il primo le aveva raccontato gli ultimi pettegolezzi di Ostagar mentre Oghren i dettagli, secondo Zevran esagerati, della sua ultima missione.  
Ridere e scherzare con loro facevano sembrare quelle ultime settimane come uno strano incubo dai contorni indefiniti eppure i lividi sulle sue nocche erano lì a ricordarle che aveva veramente dato di matto ed aggredito Alistair.  
“Bene” aveva concluso il nano dai capelli rossi “io mi congedo. Ho una bella bevuta che mi aspetta e altri compagni da deliziare con i miei racconti.”  
Quando se ne fu andato Zevran sospirò in modo drammatico.  
“Quel nano ubriacone! Appena Felsi gli metterà le mani addosso desidererà non essere mai tornato da questa missione!”  
Xelyade ridacchiò.  
“Cos’ha combinato questa volta?”  
Zevran le sorrise con fare cospiratorio, sporgendosi verso di lei, incurante delle restrizioni che erano state imposte ai pochi che ancora venivano a trovarla.  
Xelyade provò un grande moto d’affetto per il suo amico.  
“Beh sai cosa succede quando mamma e papà…”  
“Cosa?! Oghren…” al suo sorrisone, aggiunse “Oh cielo.”  
Le nascite tra gli Immuni erano più che accette: nuove vite volevano dire ripopolare  il mondo con uomini e donne sani e intaccati dalla malattia. Un nuovo nato era la speranza per il futuro.  
Continuarono a spettegolare su quali e quanti modi avrebbe trovato Felsi per impedire ad Oghren di partire o di smettere le sue abitudini da alcolista poco anonimo quando un gruppetto di infermiere passò davanti alla porta, lasciata aperta dal nano distratto, parlottando in modo concitato fra loro.  
Zevran e Xelyade si guardarono un secondo, infastiditi poi sentirono qualcosa che li fece impallidire.  
“È vero allora? Quello che hanno detto?”  
“Dicono che sia… la Chiamata.”  
“Non mi sorprende… dopo averlo aggredito in quel modo.”  
Zevran si alzò di scatto e sbatté con forza la porta alle loro spalle, facendole scappare via. Si voltò immediatamente verso di lei: sembrava paralizzata.  
“Non ascoltarle!” esclamò furioso “Sono solo un branco di stupide pettegole!”  
Xelyade gli rivolse un sorriso tremulo ma non ebbe la forza di dire nulla, annuì soltanto.  
Dopo aver deglutito il groppo che aveva in gola, gli disse: “Vorrei… vorrei riposare, sono stanca.”  
Zevran scosse piano la testa.  
“Xel-” ma lei lo interruppe : “Ti prego, Zev.”  
Quando se ne andò, ricadde pesantemente sui cuscini: mai prima di allora si era sentita così, assolutamente sola al mondo.  
Rabbrividì, desiderando potersi stringere le braccia attorno al corpo e ripiegarsi su se stessa fino a scomparire.  
Adesso sapeva che non c’era modo di salvarla e che la sua vita era segnata.  
Pianse fino ad addormentarsi.  
  
 

*

 

Alistair continuò a leggere il libro mentre lei teneva ostinatamente il volto girato dall’altra parte; ogni tanto le lanciava delle occhiatine nervose decidendo se fosse il caso di parlare o di lasciarle il tempo di organizzare i propri pensieri.  
Naturalmente sapeva cosa l’aveva turbata in quel modo: dopo la visita di Wynne, si era subito diretto in camera di lei ma era stato bloccato a metà da Zevran.  
L’amico di Antiva aveva un’espressione cupa ed ansiosa sul volto che strideva tremendamente con l’espressione rilassata e cordiale che di solito aveva.  
Si erano diretti così alla mensa insieme (anche se Wynne aveva insistito perché continuasse a riposarsi, Alistair aveva bellamente ignorato l’ordine facendo comunque di testa propria) e, preso un tavolino in disparte, Zevran gli aveva raccontato dello spiacevole episodio con le tre infermiere e di come si fosse già diffuso il pettegolezzo che _la ragazza folle della stanza numero 220_   fosse al preludio della Chiamata.  
Alistair si era mezzo strozzato con l’insalata striminzita che stava mangiando, aveva smozzicato due parole tra l’indignato e l’arrabbiato ed aveva bevuto un po’ d’acqua - che Zevran gli aveva subito fornito, “sia mai dovessi morire proprio davanti a me, Wynne mi ucciderebbe.” - e poi aveva ripreso ad inveire come mai prima d’allora.  
Dopo averlo ringraziato aveva corso come un matto per raggiungere la camera di Xelyade e di certo non gli erano sfuggite le occhiatine e i sussurri che si era lasciato indietro al suo passaggio, a cui aveva comunque dato in risposta l’occhiata più velenosa che gli potesse riuscire.  
Quando era entrato in camera Xelyade lo aveva fissato con gli occhi gonfi e arrossati dal pianto prima di voltarsi dall’altra parte e mettersi in un mutismo da tomba.  
Ed ora era lì, seduto su una sedia, fingendo di leggere un libro, in cerca delle parole giuste da dirle e si sorprese non poco quando fu lei a rompere il silenzio per prima.  
“Dovresti andare via.” mormorò appena appena.

Alistair mise da parte il libro con un piccolo sospiro e si adagiò meglio sulla sedia.  
“Cosa?” chiese, fingendo di non aver sentito.  
“Mi hai sentito benissimo!” sbottò lei a voce più alta. “Dovresti andartene.”  
“Sarebbe un ottimo suggerimento… se solo avessi intenzione di seguirlo! Anche Wynne mi aveva consigliato di starmene a letto ma invece ho detto a me stesso: ah, al diavolo! e sono andato a mangiarmi un hamburger con Zevran! Certo di sicuro mi devo aspettare qualche sorta di vendetta da  parte sua m-”  
“Vuoi stare zitto?!” esclamò allora lei, interrompendo il suo blaterare. Lo stava guardando con un’espressione furiosa ma allo stesso tempo veramente triste, seduta in mezzo al letto con i capelli disordinati a contornarle il viso sciupato e pallido.  
“Qual è il problema, Xel?” le chiese, sommessamente. Lei sorrise con amarezza.  
“Il problema sei tu! Sono io! Il problema è tutta questa maledettissima situazione!” più parlava, più si arrabbiava più il suo viso sembrava febbricitante, i suoi occhi adesso erano lucidi e le guance arrossate.  
“Sono stanca di tutta questa—” ma le parole sembravano uscirle a fatica e come se quello sforzo le fosse costata molta energia, ricadde sui cuscini, respirando affannosamente.  
Alistair prese la sua mano fredda tra le proprie ma lei la ritrasse bruscamente, voltandosi nuovamente dall’altra parte.  
“Non voglio più stare con te.” quella frase fu come un colpo in pieno stomaco e per un attimo lo lasciò boccheggiante  e senza parole. Sentì poi la rabbia montargli dentro e, sporgendosi verso di lei, le prese il viso tra le mani, costringendola a guardarlo.  
“Bugiarda.”

“Va via.”  
“No.”  
“Non sto scherzando, ho detto vattene!” Alistair sentì le sue mani fredde serrarglisi attorno ai polsi, facendo pressione nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla sua morsa ma lui non batté ciglio. Non le avrebbe permesso di farsi questo. Di far loro questo.  
“Nemmeno io.” le rispose seriamente, guardandola fisso negli occhi. “So cos’hai sentito, Zevran mi ha raccontato tutto.”  
“Allora sai che continuare questa cosa fra noi è solo una stronzata!” le occhi le si erano riempiti di lacrime.  
“Ti sbagli e anche loro si sbagliano.”  
“E se non si sbagliassero? Come fai ad essere così sicuro che io non mi stia trasformando in un maledettissimo hurlock senza cervello?!?”  
Alistair non sapeva spiegarle perché ne fosse così convinto, sentiva soltanto che quella che lui sosteneva fosse la verità. Lui lo sapeva, Xelyade doveva accettarlo, così come tutti gli altri.  
“Ti fidi di me?”  
Xelyade annuì senza riuscire a parlare. Alistair ricambiò con un enorme sorriso.  
“Allora accetta questa cosa: si sbagliano tutti.”  
“Non puoi saperlo.” gli rispose lei con voce tremante, la prima lacrime a caderle lungo le guance.  
Alistair si sedette sul letto accanto a lei e la strinse a sé, cullandola piano; Xelyade continuava a piangere, le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi.  
“Va tutto bene” le ripeté lui “va tutto bene.”  
“No invece, non va affatto bene!” ribatté lei tra le lacrime, rabbrividendo.  
Alistair sospirò piano tra i suoi capelli, glieli accarezzò con gentilezza mentre vagava con lo sguardo in cerca di qualcosa da dire che potesse aiutarla a superare quel momento.  
I suoi occhi sfiorarono la copertina lisa del libro che lei gli aveva prestato.  
“Qualsiasi cosa sarà saremo insieme.” mormorò.  
Xelyade si staccò da lui per guardarlo negli occhi: erano spalancati e spaventati, gli fece male vederla in quello stato. Da quando l’aveva incontrata Xelyade si era subito dimostrata la ragazza più forte e coraggiosa che conoscesse.  
Adesso sembrava fragile, sul punto di spezzarsi e frantumarsi tra le sue braccia.  
“È una specie di rischio professionale per anime gemelle” citò lui “una non vale molto senza l’altra.”  
Un sorriso tremulo si aprì sul viso di lei; Alistair baciò le sue labbra screpolate.  
Rimasero così tutta la notte, svegli a godersi la presenza dell’altro finché il sonno non reclamò le loro menti stanche.  
Quella fu la terza notte di fila in cui Xelyade non ebbe alcun incubo mentre Alistair sorrideva nel sonno, sognando di sbattere in faccia a Morrigan il fatto che lui avesse avuto ragione sin dal principio.  
L’alba che li attese sembrò lavare via l’oscurità di quelle ultime settimane.  
  
  
 


End file.
